model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Sylvyre
Andrew Dominic Sylvyre is a soon to be second year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. His last name is pronounced silver. Physical Appearance Very pale. Pointed Chin. High cheek bones, and shallow cheeks. Bright green eyes that are usually half-lidded, with ever present light bags underneath. Shoulder length deep black hair that's usually tied in a pony-tail. Hardly ever smiles and when he does, his brightest of smiles could be described as "tight". Personality Andrew has an innate desire for friendship, but his blood-purist ways often got in his way in this more enlightened time. This of course came as a complete shock to him in summer camp. Recognizing that having an entire castle full of enemies for seven years would be detrimental to his goals, he silently vowed to keep his views to himself unless speaking privately to someone who agrees with him. Within the first few months of his first year he did some personal research into muggles and muggleborns. As a result, his views changed drastically. He still considers magicals above muggles, but he no longer considers muggles or muggleborns to be trash. He tries to act with culture and tact, but his background never allowed him to learn. As a result, he will occasionally act out. His goal in life is to be free. Free of suffering, free of fear, free of shame. Wealth and power are the means to accomplish this in his mind. Absolutely ADORES cute things, but tries his best to hide it. His father has punished him for acting feminine when interacting with animals. This affection for adorableness can, and has, transferred over to people. Andrew is extremely sociopathic, and borderline psychopathic. He cares only for himself and a select few people he's let get himself get close to. Background Andrew was born on the 19th of July, 2008 in Limerick, Ireland to Joseph "Joe" Sylvyre and Veronica Sylvyre née Black (unknowingly descended from Eduardus Limette Black). Raised in Adare, Ireland. His parents are American blood purists that moved to the British Isles in '96 as teenagers when they heard of a group of people, who shared their beliefs, and was actually doing something. They succesfully joined the ranks of the Death Eaters, but were themselves looked down upon for being American. They found themselves scrubbing toilets, cooking meals, and cleaning up bodies. But they were happy, for they were doing work for the group that would raise magical people to thier proper place: Above the muggles. With Purebloods at the top of the chain, as it should be. Towards the end of the war, when Voldemort needed every able body he could, he used Joseph and Veronica on a raid who's primary goal was to be a distraction. In that raid, Joseph lost his left leg. Being American, a failure, and a cripple did not appeal to the others, who sent him packing. Veronica followed, for she cared more for Joseph than Voldemort. Abuse Veronica is the sole breadwinner in the house, with a job cleaning for muggles, it barely covers the costs of living. She routinely makes trips to Gringotts to change her currency, but not all of it as many of her purchases are done within muggle Adare. The Sylvyre account in Gringotts totals 742 Galleons. Her shame burns bright, and it shines on Andrew. She routinely abuses him verbally, emotionally, and mentally. She's a skilled torturer who could inflict near Cruciatus level pain using only muggle means. Unfortunately for her her son has a remarkably high pain tolerance, and is able to take more punishment than most. So she resorts to other means. Neglect, starvation, belittling, imprisonment, just generally cutting him down anyway she can. She even throws in affection as a punishment from time to time, confusing his brain even further. Some consequences of the abuse are: repressed memories which manifest as nightmares and restless sleep, physical rejection of affection, sociopathy, homicidal and suicidal thoughts, increased anger, extreme stockholm syndrome and complete devotion to his abuser. Life at Home When he's not being punished, and is allowed to play with others, he's only been allowed to play with other magic users, most of whom are muggleborn or half-blood as the pickings aren't plenty in the small muggle town. Joseph made it clear to the other parents that their blood status would not be revealed to Andrew, for he may see them in a better light than they deserve. When he's not playing with the other children, he usually had his head in a book or two. His parents drilled into him the value of an education. "Knowledge is Power, Power is Victory, Victory is Freedom." The Sylvyre Motto, or so he's told. Getting anything below an EE in school is inexcusable to both parents. With money being so tight at all times, every expense was to be carefully examined. And financial responsibility was also taught to Andrew. His house clearly reflects the abject poverty he lives in, trash strewn everywhere, feline waste in the corner of the building, the walls and windows fail to block the wind, the roof leaks during every rainstorm, the beds are as moth-eaten as his clothes, springs burst forth from the matresses. The water that pumps into the building is rarely if ever clear. Showers only happen once a week. Hogwarts has been a shock to his system. Language Speaks fluent Gaelic and English. English is his primary language. His accent is primarily Irish, with a hint of American. Some American words and mannerisms will occasionally slip through. Relationships Iona Rosier The first friend he ever made. He looked up to her, and envied the ease in which she carries herself with pureblood grace. His relationship with her has begun to cool as she sees him more and more as an inferior. It will likely dissolve when Andrew's new appreciation for muggles becomes apparent. He still respects her and hopes the budding friendship can continue despite their new differences. Even if the friendship ices over, he'll still honor his debts to her. Lucio Tidal Andrew met Lucio while Shopping in Diagon Alley. He was the first student to talk to him. Andrew thought they would be friends until the first day of Summer Camp, when Lucio outed himself muggleborn, called Andrew and Iona weak for respecting the Laws of Magic, and proclaimed himself superior to the legions of adults who had come before. (This was of course not how it ''exactly ''happened, but it's how Andrew remembers it.) When Lucio called himself more intelligent than purebloods, Andrew began to consider him his academic rival. But not an academic equal. For reasons unknown to Andrew, Lucio still seems to treat him in a friendly manner, even going so far as to defend him from physical violence while he laid defenseless in the infirmary. The one-sided rivalry has since ended, as Lucio decided to pursue his education at Durmstrang. Eli Jack While discussing the topic of an alliance with Iona in an abandoned classroom after being chased from the library due to noise, Eli, wearing a denim jacket, jeans, and sporting a green mohawk, loudly made his entrance and demanded names. This ruffled Andrews feathers but he remained polite, if cold. The hot-headed Eli took offense to being called muggleborn, and having his wild hair stared at. Afterwards Eli became threatening. Andrew made to flee and used Primisculum ''to distract the much taller kid (177.8cm or 5'10"), to get around him and into the halls. He failed to cast the spell, but Iona succeeded where he failed. Eli followed and punched him in the back of the head. Andrew, in his anger, pain, and confusion, called him a mudblood out loud in front of an entire hallway full of students. He has since apologized, but still hates him. Mirage Burke Andrew ''technically ''met Mirage at the summer camp picnic, but he was unaware of her the entire time. When he first noticed her was when she barged into the Summer Camp common room and suggested that Andrew had ''Colovaria'd his own robes a rather awful burgundy when in fact it had been Iona. In response, Andrew targeted her for some colovaria bullying. When Travyn Serrano and Mordecai Fleet arrived, they asked why everything was so colourful. Andrew convinced them that there was a turf war game being played, and that to win you had to turn Mirage the worst colours imaginable. He next met up with her in the kitchens where he was Looking for a particularly mean spirited rooster by the name of Faust. She had had a run in with that very rooster and it didn't work out in her favour. Andrew was able to deduce that she had seen the rooster and offered his help in finding the infirmary in return for information. He took the long way around in an effort to further her suffering. His next major interaction with her was after school began officially, they had both been sorted into Slytherin. In the common room the discussion that would eventually lead Andrew to renounce his blood purism, also led to him more immediately wishing death upon Mirage. To her face. After discovering The Function of a Rubber Duck: And Other Fun Muggle Facts, a deceivingly heavy in tone and accurate text book on the modern muggle, he began to rescind his views. Not long after which he sent a heartfelt apology to Mirage who mistook it for a love letter. . Pets He has a female Northern White-Faced Owl (Ptilopsis leucotis) named Henka. Which is Japanese for 'change'. Which is fitting as this Japanese breed is known for shifting its form He's recently acquired a baby male Large Flying Fox bat (Pteropus vampyrus) named Kitsune, in keeping with the theme of his first pet. Category:Class of 2026 Category:Students Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins